


[art] a dream among the sharks

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Art, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: Their final fight goes a little differently, for a moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furchte_die_schildkrote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furchte_die_schildkrote/gifts).



> I hope you like this treat! As soon as I read your prompts I couldn't get this image out of my head ♥
> 
> title is from Ludo's 'The Horror of Our Love', because it includes the line 'you're a ghost, love / nightgown flowing' which is apparently enough to keep it stuck in my head the whole time I was drawing this.
> 
>  


End file.
